


A Warrior's Spirit and A Fairy's Heart

by ForgottenLoveSong



Category: Winx Club, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ronin and Warlords have a Mental Link, bad breakups, new powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenLoveSong/pseuds/ForgottenLoveSong
Summary: The worst news comes to the Winx after being left by their long time boyfriends, the trix, their long standing rivals have escaped the Legendarium.  The Witches have found a new master, and new realm of evil, thankfully the Winx have their own new allies, the Ronin Warriors.  As the Trix's plan unfolds the power to stopping them may be found in mending hearts and forming new bonds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Winx Girls are 22 with Stella being 23 and Roxy being 18. The Ronins are 24 with Shin being 25. Nasuti is 27, and Jun is 18. The Warlords are as followed Rajura physically about 27, Anubis physically 26, Naaza is physically 25, Kayura is physically 21.

Chapter 1) Storms and Samurai

It was their first long vacation away from everything, and it still felt almost raw to each of them. After many years of fighting side by side, dances, and sweet moments shared, the winx club girls couldn’t remember why or even if they agreed when the specialists asked for a break. It had been a month since all the trouble had gone down and chasing after the trix while their hearts were elsewhere had because a titious trial. They’d been to many cities trying to figure out what the trix were up to, and now their chase had brought them to Toyama Japan. Sadly Aisha hadn’t been able to join them, so it was just the five original winx girls. With the gloom of the fall day they all felt tired as they walked the streets looking for a sign that the trix was truly here.

“This is bunk.” Musa exclaimed a frown set tightly on her lips. For the cool fall day she’d put her hair up in a simple ponytail, with a few loose strands hanging by her ears.

Musa’s statement was echoed on Stella’s loud sigh as she turned her gaze wistfully to the shops they were passing. “Can’t we take a break to do some shopping?” Stella asked but even she didn’t truly want to do that. The gloom they were all feeling had drained any want to do anything whether fun or for the safety of the realms.

“Come on guys, the trix have to be close. So let’s split up and look for another hour if nothing than we can grab some food and call it a day.” Bloom forced a smile onto her face trying to rally her friends. For her the ache of Sky breaking up with her, she could turn to rage against the trix, but right now her friends needed a morale boost. Bloom also found herself never happier to have both her earth family and her family on Sparks than when Sky told her they needed a break. Bloom also knew that none of them were taking this “break” well but Stella was still hurting the most. Bloom knew that her best friend had been hoping Brandon was going to ask her to marry him and instead this happened.

“It does seem to be most logical. Though I really don’t know what we’ll find… Not when we are so, oh never mind.” Tecna sighed and clutched her cell phone with both hands. Like Musa she had been putting up a brave face trying to dive into logic to numb herself from heartache while she secretly wished for Timmy just to call her. She couldn’t figure out where they’d gone wrong. They were two peas in a pod, a perfect match in interests and mind. “I think I’ll head this way, we all have our numbers and the locators I installed so meeting up won’t be a problem.”

“No it won’t.” Flora chimed up lifting her gaze from the sidewalk. She’d become so silent since she’d talked with Helia.

“Fine, then I’ll see you girls in an hour.” Musa said stuffing her hands in her jean pockets and walking off. She could hear Stella complaining that she wanted to go the way Musa had taken but it was more habitual than a real desire. It was hard to keep her blue gaze lifted off the ground and search for the three witches that had bothered them since freshman year at Alfea.

~~~~~~~

The hour was nearly up and Musa hadn’t even seen any hint of the witches. The streets were getting busy as more people started walking home or shopping after their work day and school. Musa was waiting near a crosswalk walk for the light to change. Closing her eyes she listened to the sounds of the city. The language was strange but thanks to Flora’s translation spell she understood it all and could speak it too. Faintly she could hear a voice calling out a name in her direction but she ignored the foreign name. As someone’s elbow collided with her back Musa didn’t even have time to give them a piece of her mind as the blaring horn of a truck sounded. She was still falling her arms lifting to try and shield herself but it would be useless as the truck was barreling towards her.

As swiftly as she’d been shoved forward she was being pulled back, the wind from the truck passing tossing her ponytail carelessly. Her heart was hammering, like if she’d just gone toe to toe with Darcy all thanks to that stupid truck. The crowd of people had either taken steps back or had started to walk with the changed light. Musa was just happy that she had a moment to collect herself and a hand resting on her arm while another gripped her hand.

“Riven!” Musa smiled but as she looked up her smile faded and her cheeks flushed. It wasn’t Riven holding her, and it wasn’t Riven who’d just saved her. The man staring back at her had auburn hair and sea green eyes, instead of Riven’s violet eyes and magenta hair. “I-I’m so sorry.” Musa stammered and nearly stepped back out into the street but the man held her and turned them

“It’s quite alright, I also mistook you for a friend.” He smiled letting her go now that she wasn’t quite next to the street or in danger any more. “You seem to be looking for something, are you lost?” Musa was amazed at how honest and sincere he was with his concern as he spoke to her. Everything was reflected clearly in his eyes and his accent wasn’t like what the locals here had.

“No, I’m just sightseeing.” Musa answered quickly. She knew the troubles of bringing humans too close to magic, and she knew the trix didn’t care if they hurt bystanders. The man before her hummed and nodded at her answer his gaze studying her as she did him. “Can I ask who you thought I was?” Musa asked feeling curious.

“An old friend, her name is Kayura. She doesn’t live near here, so it was foolish.” He shrugged and offered a sweet smile. “Well I must go, I hope you enjoy the city’s sights miss.” With that Musa watched him leave, and as he left she felt more at peace, and trust in herself and friends. For the first time since she and Riven broke up. True she’d been the first of the Winx to lose her boyfriend but the others followed suit shortly after. Yet as she watched the man disappear into the crowd she could feel the dark magic of the trix. Looking up to the sky to the west she saw the dark purple clouds gathering. “Stormy.” Musa hissed before hurrying to duck away from the eyes of the public.

“Let’s go Mythix!” Musa called out right before she transformed. Her wings flittered lifting her off the ground so she was hovering before she took off towards the darkening clouds. Musa took off as fast as she could, she didn’t even notice that the man from earlier who was down the street watched her as a fairy fly towards the dark energy.

Musa didn’t want to just run into a fight with all three witches so as she neared the outside of town she flew lower, her hair rustling behind her till she slowed and landed in a crouched position. She peered out from a hiding spot only to see Stormy and a group of green soldiers. There were seven of the soldiers standing guard while Stormy concentrated on something. The amount of dark lightning flying off the witch wasn’t a good sign. Musa was trying to get closer to see what the witch was doing but the cold dead pits of one of the green soldiers fell on her. It didn’t make a single noise of communication before the others had drawn weapons and were glaring at her to. This was enough to make Stormy notice Musa, and Musa quickly took a defensive stance.

“Ugh! Do something about her!” Stormy growled out to mindless soldiers, that had been lent to her and her sisters. It had been a rumor that Darcy and found and when they traced it the rumor was beyond promising. The last thing they needed were the fairies getting in the way yet again!

Musa launched herself into the air to avoid the sickle fly at her. It may have been an old weapon but with the force it was throw Musa was glad she didn’t try a shield spell. Even as she flew into the air, she found herself weaving between spear, and the sickles attached to chains.

“Is that the best they can do Stormy! Why don’t you give up and get out of here!” Musa yelled the bright purple glow of her magic concentrating in her hands. “Infinite Echo!” Musa called out as Stormy growled. The blast hit three of the soldiers squarely and two of the even collapsed with a sick green smoke rising out of them.

“Ugh stupid tin cans! What good are you!” Stormy growled giving up on pumping her dark energy into opening the gateway. She’d take care of the lone fairy then do her part. “Lightning Bolt!” Stormy summoned the lightning from the sky and charging it in her palm before throwing at the fairy of music. The arcing lightning missed Musa as she flew around the attack and readied her own. As she opened her mouth a yelp of pain emerged instead of the words for her spell. With a hard thud her back and head collided with the ground dazing her. Musa groaned both in pain and frustration as Stormy laughed at her. Looking Musa felt pure distress as everything was blurring and her head pounded.

“Bye bye weakling!” Stormy laughed waving to Musa as one of the soldiers lifted a spear to finish off the fairy for good. There was pure glee at the anticipation on Stormy’s face and dread was on Musa’s.

Musa reflexively lifted her hand to guard herself as there was no time for a shield. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the spear plunge down but she didn’t feel a thing. Only the sound of metal hitting metal came, and a cold chill as she was moved and held firmly. Held? Musa opened her eyes and gaped at the light blue warrior. He thrust the spear he’d blocked the soldier’s weapon with forward and knocked it off balance before jumping back with Musa still in his arms. He held her with one arm wrapped around her waist and he was looking at her instead of the soldiers or Stormy.

“Are you alright?” He asked a soft but crisp accent coloring his voice. “Those bucket heads didn’t hurt you did they?” Musa blinked still lost in a daze and trying to figure out what this guy was and why his voice sounded so familiar to her.

“Look out!” Musa cried out as Stormy launched another lightning bolt and the soldiers run towards them. Musa heard a cocky hum, as the man gripped her firmly and jumped away from Stormy’s attack.

“Careful.” He said as he let Musa go and stepped in front of her. As the soldiers charged he easily deflected their attacks and landed his own. His yari ripped through their armor releasing sick green smoke as each fell to the ground. “I don’t know who you are but you won’t be opening a gate to the dynasty today.” He stated firmly starring Stormy down and even leveling the yari at her.

“Oh and some backwards warrior will stop me?” Stormy laughed.

“I can’t let her do this…” He mumbled before taking a deep breath. “Super wave Smasher!” Musa’s eyes widened at the spell the man launched for the tip of his yari, the water swirling and glowing as it races towards Stormy. Musa tried to track the blast but her blurry vision finally went black.

Shin hadn’t wanted to fight or attack the woman floating in the air but she had forced his hand. Still as his attack clipped her she fled which he was grateful for. She might have taunted him but he didn’t even acknowledge it. He shifted his grip on his yari and turned to the woman with fairy wings. He still couldn’t believe what he’d seen but there was no question about her flying and fighting against the other woman.

Still Shin gasped as he saw the fairy falling backwards her eyes closing and he rushed to catch her. He watched as her wings vanished her hair fell from the elaborate design back into a ponytail and her skirt turned back into jeans. He caught her, and willed his own armor away. He recognized her as the tourist who he’d mistook for Kayura. As he moved to lift her head he felt the slick warm feel of blood.

“Well, I’m sure Shuu will have fun with this story.” Shin sighed but a smile danced on his lips at the thought of his dear friend and brother in arms. He lowered both himself and the girl to the ground and took off his jacket. He pressed the jacket against the wound on the back of her head and opened his mind to Seiji. ~Hey Seiji I need two favors. One a lift and two I have an injured woman who could use your help.~

~Where are you and what happened? Ryo and I felt a spike as if a gate to the nether realm was opening.~

~I think someone was trying to open it. I’ll explain everything when you get here. She has a head wound and collapsed. We are just outside of the city, very close to the caves which Halo uses to recharge.~ Shin calmly sent through the mental link. It was something they all shared but he only needed Seiji for this. The warrior of Halo would be here soon and he would be able to use the strength of the armor to heal this woman.

“I just wish I had your name to tell him.” Shin sighed as he kept the pressure up. With his free hand he brushed a wild strains of the woman’s black blue hair away from her face. Even unconscious he could see and feel the pain radiating from her. “Whatever you have been through, I hope it will get easier.” Shin said and silently prayed that she would heal from her pain. “Don’t worry we’ll help you very soon, after all Seiji will be here soon.” Shin whispered ignoring the gust of wind that nipped at him and even pulled the woman closer to keep her warm. Shin’s thoughts that it wouldn’t take Seiji long to reach him and the woman weren’t wrong. He also was glad to see that Seiji didn’t laugh or make any jokes as he told him about what he’d seen, about the woman being a fairy. In fact Seiji remained calm and collected as he healed the woman.

“She’ll probably be out for a bit longer, and you don’t know her name?” Seiji asked as he let the soft green light from his palm die down as the job was done.

“No I don’t. And before you ask no she didn’t see me transform, though even if she did I know we can trust her.” Shin assured Seiji. He let Seiji stand first before standing up himself and lifting the woman bridal style. Shin chuckled slightly at the look Seiji gave him, and the soft hum. He knew he was silently being criticised for his virtue being trust. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves Shin, we don’t know who she is.” Shin smiled filling in the words Seiji most likely wanted to say and Touma would once they reached home.

“Hmm, I guess we all are getting predictable.” Seiji smiled his violet gaze softening. He trusted Shin, and it was their job to protect humanity from the nether realm even if that meant bringing an unconscious girl home.

Shin laid the young woman in the back seat of Seiji’s car, gentle buckling her in before shutting the door. He climbed into the front with Seiji his blood soaked jacket in his hand. They had not even been driving for ten minutes before the woman’s cellphone started to chime. Shin looked back at her, hoping maybe she would stir but she didn’t. If she didn’t awake by the night they would need to figure out what to do about the person calling for by the time they reached the manner her phone had gone off at least four times.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble stirs in the minds of the Winx and the Ronin as Musa is conscious. When Musa wakes up at the Ronin's home, she meets Shin the Ronin Warrior of Torrent guided by trust, who wishing to talk with her.

Chapter 2) Trust

Tecna sighed as for the second time she had trying she gone Musa’s voice mail. Each one of them had tried calling Musa each leave a message the first time. At first it was easy to believe Musa had either gotten distracted or she wasn’t ready to join them just yet. Yet was the time went on they all began to worry.  


“Let’s give her a bit more time. She might have stopped into a club or got lost in the music.” Bloom said trying to keep everyone from believe the worst. The what if Musa had run into the trix alone. There was a strong fear that tried to break Bloom’s spirit as the thought darted by her mind, but she refused to believe the worst.  


“You’re right. If she doesn’t return our calls soon do you think it's okay if I track her phone? It would be a simple spell.” Tecna stated out loud tapping away at her own phone. The other’s nodded but the worry they felt wasn’t lifted.  


“If she’s just ignoring us I’m soo not going to be pleased!” Stella huffed folding her arms and cocking her hip.  


“I’m sure there’s a reason Stella… We should just be patient like Bloom said.” Flora offered softly but she flinched and looked away as Stella huffed. Tecna knew the only reason they were fighting was because of the heart ache they all felt. It was worst because Tecna knew that Stella in someway had blamed Musa and Riven. Even Tecna had wondered if Riven had not walked off if the other specialist would have stayed with them. She missed Timmy so much. Talking about technology and the logical choice would have eased her mind so much right now..  


“Okay so we will give Musa two hours to call us back if we hear nothing than Tecna, we’ll go after her using your tracking spell on her phone.” Bloom stated and the other’s nodded. With that the four girls slipped into a never by cafe to warm up from the chilly fall day.  


As drinks were brought to them Tecna sighed stirring her drink and hoping her best friend was okay. She wouldn’t be able to handle it if both her best friend was hurt and her boyfriend had left. Tecna looked up as she felt a hand cover hers. Flora was offering a sad but reassuring smile.  


“I’m sure she’s okay.” Flora offered as Stella and Bloom continued to talk. Though they both fell silent and looked to Tecna realizing how upset the technology fairy was.  


“Yeah, she’ll be fine… And I’m sorry if I was harsh earlier. I just still can’t believe…” Stella faded off not wanting to say the words. None of them did, even if those words were true.  


“I know, thank you girls.” Tecna managed a smile as Flora gentle squeezed her hand and Bloom leaned against her to reassure her.  


“We so need a group hug once Musa gets here!” Stella declared and the three other’s laughed.

~~~~

Ryo sat on the couch with Shin, still unsure what to think about what Shin told them. If it had come from anyone else Ryo knew none of them would believe it but this was Shin. Shin, the warrior of Torrent with trust as his guiding virtue, and he would never lie to them, not even as a prank, which meant that the woman upstairs had to be a fairy like he said. It was an idea that had floored all the ronins. Not that it should have after all they had fought the essence of the evil in humanity when Arago tried to take over the mortal realm. Still fairies were from children's stories and not something any of them had thought real.  


“Um Ryo?”  


Ryo snapped out of his thoughts and glanced to Shin. Shin was giving in a strange look somewhere between concern and uncertainty.  


“You okay? You’ve been on the select screen for a while now.” Shin pointed out and Ryo turned his gaze back to the t.v. His cursor was still hovering over Taki from Soul Calibur 2. He had wanted to play the game to kill some time instead of hovering for the young woman to wake up and get answers. Seiji and Shin had both scolded him for that earlier.  


“Yeah I’m good. Just wondering about the girl upstairs again.” Ryo answered.  


“Dude we all are, but pick someone already I want to kick your ass!” Shuu interjected. He was sitting on the floor his cheek resting on the back of his hand and the control in his lap. He had been patient but he wasn’t willing to wait forever.  


“Sorry, and you’re the one going to get beat Shuu.” Ryo stated before grinning. He selected Taki and the game began.  


Shin sighed and left the couch as the two were too competitive for his liking. He wasn’t even to the kitchen when the arguing started. He smiled as Touma and Seiji nodded to greet him and Natsumi smiled to him as he entered the kitchen, Natsumi was sitting at the table while Seiji stood and Touma leaned against a counter.  


“Getting away from the headache before it starts?” Touma asked teasingly.  


“I still don’t understand why it’s such a big deal. It’s a game.” Shin sighed as he started to make some chai tea. He figured he would check on their guest hoping that she would be awake soon. There were many questions they all had, and he wanted to catch her first so he could brace her for that.  


“It’s pride.” Touma shrugged and Shin smiled at the answer.  


“Touma, you’re one to talk. I’ve seen you get just as bad as Shuu and Ryo at those things.” Nasuti scolded stirring her tea idly. “Shin? Do you want me to cook tonight?” Nasuti asked as he finished pouring the steaming tea.  


“Yes if you don’t mind. I’m going to be upstairs if you need help or anything.” Shin smiled as Nasuti nodded. He knew that the guys were aware that he was on staying upstairs with their guest. He wanted to make sure that she would awake to a face that was at least a little familiar. Not to mention he had prepared for her some tea. Shin had a feeling that she would wake soon, but he kept that to himself. As he approached the guest Shin heard a soft moan. He knocked softly on the door before pushing it opened further to see the young woman was stirring. Her hand was pressed against her forehead moving her dark hair away from her soft and beautiful face. She was very beautiful, it was something all five of them had agreed on and Shuu took the chance to immediately tease him about. Shin smiled and slowly pushed the door open and walked into the room.  


“Hello, how are you feeling?” Shin asked as her eyes fluttered open. He watched the flicker of emotions through them, confusion was the first, then surprise, and worry.  


“Where am I? What’s going on?” Musa rushed through her words sitting up quickly and feeling instantly dizzy. Before she tipped over the man who’d saved her from the truck was steadying her again. She wasn’t sure why or how this man was here, or even where she was. The last thing she remembered was fighting Stormy and the man in the blue armor. The man that had saved her.  


“Easy. What’s important is you are safe. How do you feel? Nothing hurts?” Shin asked again gently pressing the question. He wanted to make sure they had addressed any injuries first.  


Musa blinked at him, and as she realized she was feeling perfectly fine she remembered the fight how she’d hit her head and the pain that had been in her ankle. It was gone and subconsciously she touched the back of her head. There wasn’t even a bump on her head.  


“Yes, but how?” Musa asked looking at him. She swore she saw a hidden knowledge in those sea green eyes, but there was also so much more things that she didn’t want to think about, like kindness.  


“I will answer that in a moment. Your phone was ringing quite a bit earlier, so why don’t you take care of that, and I’ll check on you again in a moment? This is for you as well it’s just chai tea.” Shin smiled and set the teacup down on the end table. “Again I’m glad you are alright.” He smiled and left the room shutting the door gently.  


Musa was left blinking taking everything in and her head swimming with thoughts. Had he seen her as a fairy? Why wasn’t she hurt? Where had the blue warrior gone? Yet all of that could wait as Musa saw the time on her phone and then the amount of missed calls. She didn’t even look who’s number it was she just called one of them and put the phone to her ear. There was no way she was having this conversation on speaker phone.

~~~~~

Stella jumped as her phone went off and all eyes turned to her. Pulling it out Stella’s face lit up at the name. She didn't need to look at her friends to know how hopeful they were. The tense was high enough that it was staggering.  


“It’s Musa!” Stella announced before opening her phone. She was pulling on giving Musa a piece of her mind as well as voice her concern but Musa didn’t give the fairy of the sun the chance. “Musa!” Stella greeted her, her voice almost cracking from the relief.  


“Hey, I found the trix… Or I had.”  


“What?! Musa are you okay? What happened?” Stella asked trying not to show her panic and concern, and failing at it. Stella held up one finger so that the other girls wouldn’t jump in yet.  


“It was just Stormy, but she had these weird soldiers with her. They caught me off guard but I was saved by some guy in blue armor. I’m not sure where I am but I’m pretty sure I’m safe… Or so I’ve been told. I’m okay too surprisingly since I blacked out.”  
Stella wanted to interrupt Musa many times but didn’t. She showed how much she’d grown just by that simple fact. “Okay well can we come get you? Should we?” Stella asked and smiled at the sighs of relief.  


“I… I don’t know. I don’t know if he saw me as a fairy.”  


“He?”  


“It’s a guy who was here when I woke up. I will tell you all about it the second I know I can leave without him seeing me as a fairy… Unless he knows already.”  


“Okay but I want to know if he’s cute.” Stella said acting a bit like her old self before the heartache and everyone groaned.  


“If I tell you he is, will that be enough for now?”  


“Yes, now see you soon doll!” Stella chirped happy with the answer. Maybe they could turn their luck around. After all with all the worry over Musa, Stella had realized that they shouldn’t let the specialist get them down. Yes it hurt, and yes she was angry but they had each other and last time when they’d been on earth there were all sorts of cute boys. They needed to pick themselves up.  


“Okay girls Musa’s safe but found Stormy earlier. She didn’t really say what happened but she doesn’t want us to try and go to her yet.” Stella explained and Tecna nodded.  


“Okay then let’s wait for her to call us again. Hey Stel’ will you just send her a text.” Bloom instructed and the girls nodded. At least now they all felt a wave of relief knowing that Musa was okay.

~~~~

Musa sighed as she hung up the phone. She needed answers as much as her friends would. Looking over to the tea Musa decided it was a good idea to at least have a little. She sipped it gingerly and smiled at the warm rush, and the soothing taste. She’d just finished the glass of tea when a knock came at the door again. 

“Come in.” Musa called setting down the teacup and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.  


When the door opened Musa was surprised to see two guys. The first was the one she knew but the second was a blond man taller than the first with a strong and intimidating gaze. The first smiled at her and approached first.  


“I know I haven’t had the best manners, my name is Mouri, Shin and please call me Shin, and this is my friend Date, Seiji. He wanted to check on you and make sure you weren’t hurt.” Shin explained and Seiji stepped forward.  


“Are you a doctor?” Musa asked trying to figure out what was going on here.  


“Well…” Shin glanced to Seiji who merely nodded, before looking back at Musa. “First I want to clarify are you a fairy? Who were you fighting?”  


Musa bit her lip and knew it was probably pointless to lie. “Yeah, I am. The witch that I fought is really bad news, though I don’t know what her new toys are.” Musa said watching the two men. The way the glanced at each other was like there was a conversation going on but not a word was said. Musa knew she’d missed something when Seiji nodded and Shin smiled.  


“They were dynasty soldiers, called here from the nether realm. My friends and I are sworn to protect people from them and we’ve made both allies and have a long standing enemy because of this. My friend Seiji can heal injuries so he just going to double check to make sure he got everything the first time.” Shin explained and Musa felt confused.  


“Wait so your warlocks, or wizards?” Musa questioned. The last thing they needed were warlocks but Nabu had been a wizard and had been very nice.  


“Um, no. It’s hard to explain and might be better when everyone is here.” Shin said glancing at Seiji who nodded and stepped closer to Musa.  


“Hold still for a moment.” Seiji instructed as he placed his hand at the back of her head. He tapped into the power of Halo letting its strength flow through him to this young woman. After a few moments Seiji stepped back and nodded to Shin. “It seems you are fine. I would take a few more moments to rest, everyone has questions and is most likely going to be easier if you stay for dinner, you can use the guest room while we learn what you know.” Seiji stated, giving Musa the second hint that there were more around.  


“I can’t stay, I’ve worried my friends enough and I need to get to them.” Musa stated standing up so she wasn’t looking up at Shin and Seiji constantly.  


“I’m sorry but we need to ask you questions, if the dynasty is returning we need to know so we can protect the people here.” Seiji stated bluntly with a sharp stare. Shin placed a on Seiji’s shoulder and gently guided him into stepping back.  


“Seiji please, may I talk with her, alone?” Shin stated he hadn’t wanted to push her into giving her name but it seemed he would need to request it. Seiji gave him a stern look and Shin returned it. “Seiji, please.” Shin stated only this time his gentle tone was a bit more forceful. With a sigh Seiji nodded and left. Shin watched him leave and Musa watched both of them. “Do you mind coming with me?” Shin asked and Musa nodded in agreement.  


Musa followed him as he took her out of the room and down the hall and into a large room with two beds, one orange and one blue, and there was a set of balcony doors. He opened the doors and let Musa walk out first before following.  


“So lets start over again. My name is Mouri Shin, you may call me Shin.” Shin smiled to Musa, and he offered her a hand to shake.  


“I’m Musa.” Musa smiled back feeling a bit giddy from the warmth in his smile, and how determined he was to be polite.  


“I know it must seem absurd what we are asking for you to trust us so openly. It’s possibly frightening, and I can tell when we first met you are hurting from something else.” Shin stated leaving Musa shocked and ready to defend herself but he held up a hand. “Please, if you want, I can tell you the address here, and your friends can come here to get you. I know its a lot to ask but we need to know what’s going on. We mean you no harm, and you have my word no one will hurt you.” Shin said feeling the warmth of his kanji and surge of trust through him.  


Musa narrowed her eyes at the glowing symbol on Shin’s forehead. His bangs only covered it a small bit. Thanks to the translation spell she could read the foreign symbol, trust. “What is that?” Musa asked wanting to reach up and touch the symbol glowing a soft light blue.  


“It’s my kanji, a guiding virtue of myself, and something I can’t turn away from. Its connected to the armor you saw me in earlier.”  


“... You’re the blue warrior?” Musa asked remembering how they saved her from Stormy’s new minions. “You saved me, from Stormy.”  


“And the dynasty soldiers. But yes that’s me, Shin warrior of Torrent with trust as my virtue.” Shin smiled as he leaned against the railing. “It must be a lot to take in.” He said glancing at her. After all the secrets of the armors was a lot for anyone to handle it seemed to Shin.  


“Kind of, but it's not that bad. I’m the guardian fairy of Music. Stormy is a witch and a member of the Trix, with her sisters Darcy and Icy. We thought they were trapped in the Legendarium but somehow they got out. We were hoping to stop them before the started causing trouble.” Musa sighed leaning against the railing as well. Musa knew she should trust Shin but she wanted to pull away. She wasn’t ready to take the risk, and when she glanced at him she could see the sad smile.  


“I see.” Shin stared out at the water in the distance. She wasn’t ready to ask for help or even to open up to anyone. “Well do you need a lift to your friends?” Shin asked surprising Musa.  


“But I thought your friend, uh, Seiji wanted to talk.” Musa stated. She stood up straight watching Shin with a puzzled look and yet his eyes stayed gentle, full of compassion.  


“He does, but you’re not ready to. If the dynasty is involved we’ll meet again, and maybe then you will trust me, and by extension my friends. Right now though, you’re closed off and not ready. I’m not going to push you.” Shin smiled hiding the sorrow he felt from not winning over Musa’s trust. He knew it wasn’t personal but it was still sad. “You just be careful okay?” Shin said wanting to touch her, but he didn’t. He gave her a smile that was understanding if not a little sad as he left.  


“.... Thanks.” Musa whispered just before he exited the room that the balcony was connected to. He was so different from Riven, and yet he saved her like the specialist would have, like Riven would have. Musa quickly transformed and started flying to meet up with her friends. “It’s better if they don’t get involved.” Musa whispered to herself and yet part of her wanted Shin to get involved to help her again. Musa texted Tecna to track her phone and that she was going to head back towards them too.

~~~~

Shin walked down and no one dared asked him about the fairy. They could tell by his solemn expression they weren’t going to get their answers. It was Shuu, the broadest of the group, with blackish blue hair that approached Shin and put a hand on his shoulder.  


“Hey man, what's up?” Shuu asked casually but he was concerned.  


“Nothing that we can affect. She isn’t willing to trust me, let alone anyone else.” Shin stated and they all understood. “I just hope she’ll be safe.”  


“Hey we’ll feel the energy from the dynasty so if those goons try anything we’ll be there.” Ryo smiled trying to lift Shin’s spirit. It was rather obvious to the rest of the ronin that Shin found the young woman beautiful. Ryo watched as Shin sat next to him on the couch and Shuu leaned against the back of the couch.  


“Ryo’s right Shin, though none of us like it, we need to wait.” Touma said looking up from his book. The blue haired ronin of the sky was sure that Shin already knew they had to be patient but that never made it easy. He also was sure the thought that this girl wasn’t a stranger to the mystic forces also played into Shin’s attraction. He couldn’t blame him either, explaining that they controlled mystical armor forged from evil and tamed by the virtues of humanity wasn’t something many were willing to believe.  


Shin glanced around the room and saw even Seiji seemed to be okay with waiting. He sighed and nodded to what they had said, but still he wondered if he really would see Musa again. Would she get hurt between now and then? Also what happened that she was so withdrawn from trusting.

~~~~

It didn’t take long for Musa to see her friends in the sky flying towards her as she flew towards them. She smiled at the chorus of her name and quickly embraced her friends. As they parted the group landed on the ground softly their wings stilling behind them.  


“Oh Musa we were so worried!” Tecna exclaimed her relief at Musa’s safety was plainly on her face. Tecna had grown much closer to her best friends in the time since the break up with Timmy. The worst part though was she could still see him scratching the back of his head and looking down to the ground as he spoke those horrid words. Tecna felt her eyes burn but pushed it back down, everyone else was holding up so she would too.  


“Yeah, I’m sorry guys. I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Musa said looking around her friends but pausing on Tecna and Stella for a moment longer. “The trix are definitely here girls. Stormy was casting some spell but I interrupted her. They are not going to wait to continue this either.” Musa stated. She didn’t want to talk about Shin, he’d been too kind to her. He was so different from Riven and she was scared of going back to him. Scared because she was certain she would let him in close opening herself just to be hurt again.  


“I agree Musa but I think we should find a hotel and get some rest first.” Bloom said and though Musa didn’t want to admit it Bloom was right. There wasn’t a word said as they silently flew back to the city. It was easy to find a secluded area to change back and finding a hotel was a snap compared to the rest of the day. They had gotten two rooms at the hotel, with Bloom and Stella sharing one and Tecna, Musa and Flora in the other.  


The girls opened the doors between their rooms and were currently in one room lounging on the beds and floor. They’d all listened to Musa’s story about her day, from meeting Shin to the blue warrior to learning that Shin was the blue warrior.  


“So I guess the obvious question is, is he cuter than Riven? And how’s his friend?” Stella asked at the end of the story and Tecna smacked Stella’s back with a pillow. “What? It’s an important question! I know I could use a distraction.” Stella defended herself.  


“Well, actually cute doesn’t fit Shin, well more like handsome. He was nice too. But that doesn’t matter Stella.” Musa said blushing a bit as she admitted Shin was attractive. The Red Fountain boys had been cute, but they weren’t like Shin and Seiji. Both of them carried themselves differently from the heroes, and there was something deeper in their eyes too.  


“And the other one?” Stella pushed only to get smacked again but this time she retaliated by swinging her own pillow at Tecna. Everyone paused after the exchange and burst out laughing. It was something they all needed. They laughed and Musa couldn’t help but pick up her pillow and smack Bloom. Soon it was an all out war with laughter and when they finally settled their spirits were lifted and they were feeling better than they had in a long time. They had all piled on one bed pillow in the laps or arms as the mood was higher but the pain wasn’t forgotten.  


“So going to answer my question?” Stella pressed her chin resting in both her hands.  


“I guess Seiji was handsome, he was rather standoffish though. He definitely has some form of magic. Shin told me he healed and then I felt it when he checked me over.” Musa stated. Thinking about the energy the blonde man had put off she realized it was warm and gentle like the first light of the day. “It was like light was flowing through me.”  


“Well as much as Stella may want to drill you on them we really should get to sleep.” Bloom smiled and stood up. “Musa I am glad you are safe.” Bloom smiled before heading to the other room with Stella.  


“Night my darling!” Stella waved being her normal dramatic self.  


“Do you think we’ll see these two Musa?” Flora asked softly as she turned down the covers. The beds were big enough that Musa and Flora had decided to share one for the first night than Musa and Tecna would share the following night, and so on.  


“I don’t know. Plus I don’t know if I want to see them.” Musa admitted as she turned off the light. Yet even in the dark she could feel Tecna and Flora staring at her.  


“Why not?” Tecna asked. “It seems logical if what they told you is true that we will see them.”  


“I… I don’t want to be tempted. Riven could be nice but let's face it, they all broke our hearts.” Musa stated and Flora and Tecna looked down.  


“I know sweetie, but I think we’ll find someone again. There has to be someone for all of us.” Flora said trying to sooth the pain of her friends. She knew how it hurt, after all she had thought Helia and she would last forever but it hadn’t been that way at all. Yet she wouldn’t give up on her romantic ideals for her friends.


	3. Flowers and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora can't sleep and steps away from the city to the forest only to meet a stern but kind warrior in green armor. While Seiji confirms for his friends that there are at least two fairies, maybe more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I said this before but I'm used to saying it on other mediums. I don't own Winx Club or Ronin warriors this is a work of fiction.

Chapter 3) Flowers and Light

The night had rolled into its peak the moon was high in the sky but Flora couldn’t sleep. She’d left the bed and was staring out the window at the city her arms crossed shielding herself from unknown forces. True she spoke of love finding them again but Flora doubted she would. It had taken so long for her to admit anything to Helia, she was just too timid for love. She could feel tears touching her brown lashes as she stared out the window. Flora looked back at Musa and Tecna as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She needed to get out to be surrounded by nature, it was the only way she would be calm enough to sleep.  


Quietly Flora transformed and snuck out the window. She flew over the city and didn’t stop till she reached a forest. She sighed with happiness and relief as her feet touched the ground. She walked among the trees her fingers trailing over the bark. Flora closed her eyes and listened to the voice of nature hearing it rejoice in this small paradise. A river, and waterfall nearby and maybe animal lived within this forest. It was relaxing and peaceful. She was connecting to the forest forgetting about everything around her.  


“Agh!” Flora pulled her hand away from the tree and clenched her head. Suddenly part of the forest was screaming. There was something hurting it, tainting it, and it pounded through her head. The forests fear and pain tore through her like lightning. She could feel it fearing a cruel and harsh presence the growling of wolves, and glowing red eyes. Ice over taking everything. Killing everything without remorse. Flora crumpled to the ground her hands clutching her head as she tried to pull away from the forest. Yet she couldn’t she was connected whether she wanted to be or not. Yet the voice of nature slowly stilled to a whimpering pleas, with a touch of hope. Nature hoped for a protector to save it, to dull the pain of the corruption flooding the air.  


Flora stood up her hands shaking and she could feel the pure evil in the air. She could feel how it twisted the nature of things and destroyed them. With a heated look of determination her wings fluttered against the night air zooming her towards the source of the forest’s anguish. Flora’s face contorted with worry when she saw the green fog raising out of the forest. Whatever it was Flora could feel the negative energy coming off of it, and the forest knew it. This was the precursor to its pain the reason it was so afraid. Flora braced herself lifting her hands up to protect herself as the dark energy that the forest feared washed over her. The air was heavy and it felt like a vice had closed down over her chest. When the wind stopped rushing by her she lowered her arms and opened her eyes. She saw Darcy and many of the soldiers that Musa had described, and by some miracle they weren’t looking at her. There was a gate standing tall before her opening slowly and evil was seeping out of it. Flora was reaching for her phone when she felt pain lance through her back. She fell a bit before catching herself to look up at Darcy while the other Darcy faded away to nothing.  


“Well it looks like I get the bragging rights of the day.” Darcy laughed the soldier were all drawing closer.  


Flora gasped as she watched the dark energy swirl around Darcy. Her head still pounding with nature’s cries making it harder for her to concentrate. “What are you doing Darcy!”  


“Getting rid of a pest, I thought that was obvious.” Darcy mocked her with a dark chuckle. “Shadow Vortex!” Darcy called out pointing the spell at the dazed fairy of nature. Her glee though turned quickly to a pout.  


Flora couldn’t focus or dodge so when someone grabbed her and pulled her out of the way she was grateful. The voice of nature quieted at the presence of this person taking reassurance in a guardian it knew. It was as if light was breaking through the darkness. Flora looked up at the face who was holding her. She gasped at the shocking violet gaze of young man that was fixed on Darcy. Under his green helmet there was blond hair just barely peek out from there.  


“Why are you opening a gate to the dynasty!” The man demanded. His green armor was almost glowing in the night. He glanced at Flora for a moment before letting her go and shifting his grip on the large nodachi.  


“Like I’d tell you boy scout!” Darcy sneered. “Get them! Blast of Darkness!” Darcy called her spell but she was already moving a copy of herself.  


Both Flora and the warrior were able to get away from the blast of darkness. It wasn’t like Darcy to give such a weak attempt, and that’s when Flora realized what the witch was doing. The green warrior was busy cutting through the darker green soldiers that he hadn’t seen Darcy move behind him.  


“Blast of Darkness!”  


“Look out!” Flora yelled flinging herself in the way of the dark blast just as the green warrior turned around. Flora cried out in pain as the blast hit her instead of the warrior. She was hurt but she was still conscious and trying to stand again. As she struggled she felt a hand grasp her elbow and help her steady herself.  


“Just like Rajura…” Flora heard the warrior mutter lifting the sword so the image of Darcy reflected in the sword. It showed the real Darcy moving as the fake faded off the blade. “That trick won’t work twice!” He declared lifting the sword. “Thunderbolt cut!” White and blue energy charged forth as he cut the air.  


“Autumn Wind!” Flora called out adding her own attack to the green warriors. The flowers and leaves swirled around the lightning the powers coming together like when she’d used convergence with her friends. Flora could see Darcy trying to flee the attack but it was just too much. There was a scream of pain and as the blast faded Darcy was left weak and wounded. No soldier to defend her and no way to fight on.  


“Damn it.” Darcy cursed blood was dripping down her face. It was all she could do to teleporting away from the two feeling dizzy and finding it hard to breath. “Enjoy this for now!” Darcy glared at both of them as she appeared before the gate diving into it as it slammed shut the forest rejoicing as it vanished.  


“Good.. She’s-....” Flora couldn’t finish what she wanted, whimpered as she tried to stand up on her own. Her side and arms were badly hurt from Darcy’s second attack. She fought the tears that wanted to come from pain. Her side was scraped up and bruised, and her arm was scrapped up deeply and ached down to the bones, her back was probably bruised up too.  


“Why did you do that?” The green warrior demanded turning her so she was looking at him. His violet gaze flickered over her wounds before going back up to her face.  


“You would have been hurt.” Flora countered but her gaze dropped at the harsh look he had on his face. A few tears slipped out because of the pain from the wound, and she felt so guilty, vulnerable, and foolish from the sharp accusing tone. As she heard a sigh Flora glanced up again and was shocked to see a pained worry on his face instead of the cold mask that was there a moment ago. There also was something more in his eyes but it was clear to her he was holding back his emotions as best he could.  


It was never a strength of Seiji’s to let another help him, especially if they ended up hurt. It bothered him deeply though most took it as a cold and callous nature, instead of wanting to protect those he cared for. “You still shouldn’t have, my armor would have protected me just fine.” Seiji stated before reaching out a metal clad hand. He gently moved her arm while his other hand rested on her hips to steady her. The red blood of her wounds touched the white metal of his glove and reflected in the moonlit in a muted way. “Just stay still for a moment. They don’t seem to be life threatening but it is still best to heal them.” He said softly as if he was talking more to himself than her.  


Flora blinked in realization that this was the healer Musa had told them of. He wasn’t nearly as cold as Musa had made him sound. Flora could see the flicker of concealed emotions playing through his eyes, and even the forest around them knew his concern and worry. His touch was soft and gentle despite the cold metal covering his hands. She also noted how the sword he’d been holding had been dropped carelessly so he could steady her and examine her. His focus was truly on her, and it was full of concern. Flora watched him close his eyes and steady his breath before a warmth began to spread through her arm at the wrist where he was holding her. Her green eyes flickered down and watched the soft glow of green light from his hand against her skin. She watched in awe as her split skin and bruises vanished mending with the aid of his power. The warm, wetness of the blood that had stained her outfit, and skin was still there but the pain was gone and the wounds healed. This power it was just like her fairy dust, mending the injuries till there was no sign that she’d been hurt.  


Flora watched him move his hand from her wrist to her hand, the blood that had been on the glove smeared over her skin. When she looked up at him, he was opening his eyes. There was almost a glow to the petal soft violet eyes that were staring at her.  


“Thank you for aiding me, you didn’t have to.” Seiji finally spoke breaking the silence that had befallen them. He found that right now his tongue felt heavy and tangle as he stared at the fairy. Her rich skin was beautiful and her honey brown hair and light brown bangs just made her green eyes sparkle. Shin may have been in awed of the first fairy but he was entranced by the one before him now.  


“You helped me first.” Flora smiled softly. “I couldn’t focus with nature screaming in pain so much.” Flora admitted her gaze flickering down over the man’s armor actually taking in the details of it. It looked so strange but it also looked heavy and made her wonder how strong this man was.  


“... It’s because of the dynasty soldiers and the gate that almost opened. It’s like poison to everything here. I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s still healing from the last time we faced them.” Seiji said his gaze shifting to look around the forest. “I wish we had been able to stop them from doing so much damage.” Seiji sighed as he remembered the animals that had been killed, how the forest and much of the natural landscaped suffered under the corruption that had been brought forth.  


“It did but its healing just fine. The forest knows you’ll protect it.” Flora said and the blond looked back at her with a look of pure surprise. She moved to tuck a loose strand of hair back and that’s when she noticed they hadn’t moved. His hand was still on her waist and her hand was in his. Flora blushed and and the man followed and he suddenly let her go with a fake cough and his own look of embarrassment.  


“Please forgive me.” He said bowing his head slightly.  


“It-It's okay.” Flora said grasping her upper arm while she looked at the ground. When she stole a glance back up at the blond he was watching her. “I’m Flora, the guardian fairy of nature. Can I know you’re name?” She asked though she had a feeling she knew who he was.  


“My name is Date Seiji, warrior of Halo… But you may call me Seiji.” Seji stated and Flora smiled.  


“I should really get back.” Flora said knowing it was very late and she needed sleep. Seiji hummed and nodded and she turned to leave. She’d started to fly into the night trying not to look back scared she’d land and try to talk with him more.  


“Flora, if you need help, we’ll be around. You can find me by the waterfall in the mornings.” Seiji called to her trying just like Shin had to pull the fairy into trusting them and allowing them to officially join against this new looming threat. Seiji couldn’t tell if Flora heard him, and cursed himself for being rude enough to hold her through most of their conversation even if it felt nice. Still he needed to inform Ryo of a grim fact. It looked like something might have happened to their allies in the nether realm. There was no way Anubis would let that moody woman with a sadistic streak run around there, not with how protective the blue haired swordsman had become of Lady Kayura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Flora groaned as she felt pressure dip her bed. Even though she was still sleepy she couldn’t help but smile as the warm light of the sun touched her face. It felt just like his touch last night.  


“Who’s Halo?”  


Flora gasped and shot up to see all the girls around her. Everyone of them was dressed and ready for the day except for Stella who was finishing brushing her hair. Flora flushed slightly wondering when she and said that name.  


“Morning sleepyhead.” Musa teased and the others giggled. “So who’s Halo?”  


“Um well…” Flora felt her cheeks turn pink as the girls waited. “I kinda couldn’t sleep last night so I went to listen to the voice of nature.” Flora explained as Tecna sat on the bed next to Musa and Stella put her brush down. “While I was out there the forest started to scream and I saw Darcy, and those soldiers things Musa told us about.” Flora said looking to Musa and there was a wave of concern that overtook the girls.  


“Are you okay?”  


“You should have tried to call us!”  


“I’m fine… I met a warrior in green armor. He pulled me out of Darcy’s range, but she nearly hit him with a second attack but I covered him. We were able to beat Darcy and the soldiers, and I don’t think she’ll be ready for a fight for a bit. He told me his name was Seiji the warrior of Halo…” Flora finished sheepishly looking away as Musa and the others gasped.  


“Wait Seiji?! But he’d been so cold to me.” Musa stated remembering the healer and the look he wore while she’d talked with him and Shin.  


“He is nice, and is concerned with the welfare of others. He was very upset when I’d been hurt.” Flora stated looking to Musa, who still wasn’t believing that Seiji could be nice.  


“Wait you were hurt?” Tecna interjected folding her arms over her chest. “You really should have called us.” Tecna pointed out not liking that two of her friends had been attacked while alone. Even more Tecna was wary of these warriors that were just showing up to help out. It seemed too coincidental.  


“He almost got hurt, so I tried to help him. It’s okay though, he healed me. It worked just as well as our fairy dust. Though Bloom you’re from earth have you heard of the dynasty? He said that something like this has happened before.” Flora asked looking to Bloom. She was both curious and hoping to deflect anymore questions.  


“No I haven’t… I think we should contact Faragonda and see if she’s heard of it.” Bloom said with a small shake of her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the manor Seiji sipped on the tea Shin had made. He hadn’t been able to return to sleep after his run in with Flora in the forest so the strong taste of chai blend was appreciated. His head was swimming with thoughts about Flora, about how if his nightmares hadn’t woken him up and drove him outside that he wouldn’t have felt the gate, he wouldn’t have saved her. Such a beautiful woman… a fairy that was like a flower, part of nature herself.  


“So there are at least two fairies, maybe more.” Touma noted looking to both Shin and Seiji. Ryo and Shuu had volunteered to go into the city for the day and watch for trouble. Once Seiji was more awake it was decided that he would try and contact the Anubis, Rajura, Naaza or Kayura. Touma did hope they were all okay, especially Kayura. After all he at one time liked Kayura and when things ended they had tried to go out but it seemed their attraction wasn’t deep and some more hormonal youth.  


“My guess would be yes. I did try to give Flora a way to meet us.” Seiji said as he set down the cup of tea. “I have a feeling though we won’t be able to ask them not to get involved. Their too brave, and pure hearted.”  


“Really all that from a short meeting?” Touma asked raising an eyebrow and Seiji shot his best friend a glare. Touma couldn’t help the smile spreading over his cheeks, after all it wasn’t every day Seiji gave out a compliment to someone outside their group.  


“Actually Touma I think Seiji is right. Even Musa had tried to stay in the fight even when hurt. Though I don’t enjoy the thought of another battle, I think that this time we’ll have new allies who fight just as hard as we do.” Shin reasoned out leaning against the counter. The pained look on his face made both Seiji and Touma frown. Shin was sometimes to gentle for battle, but they knew he would carry the burden as they all did.  


“Well I just hope this time we will be able to deal with the dynasty quickly.” Touma finally said and the other two nodded.


	4. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella and Tecna spend the day in the city looking for the Trix, and instead meet two kind strangers.

Tecna stood just outside an arcade and a clothing store. Stella seemed to forget what they were here for in lieu of a designer dress and shoes. They were supposed to be scouting as well as picking up a few needed things. Stella had wanted to go alone since Bloom was still talking with Faragonda but Tecna insisted that they start traveling in pairs. The last thing they needed was Icy or Stormy showing up while one of them was alone. They’d been lucky so far and Tecna didn’t want to test that luck.  


She was watching the games more than for Stella to come out of the store after all it would take the blonde fairy of the sun hours to finally finish, or it would at least feel like that. The games were old and primitive using joysticks and only a few buttons. They seemed to be fighting games mostly pitting person against person who was willing to play.  


“It’s such an old game, primitive and easy.” Tecna mumbled to herself as she watched.  


“Wow that’s harsh criticism.” Tecna whipped her head to the side seeing a black haired man standing to her right. He was watching the game too, but he did offer her a glance and wave.  


“It’s the truth.” Tecna defended her opinion only to have the man hold a coin out for her.  


“Well then you want to prove how easy it is? Or can you not back up your words?” He teased her with a smirk on his lips. His blue eyes challenged her to take the coin and play against him. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a tiger on it and blue jeans.  


“Well only if you are sure you want to lose.” Tecna stated, taking the coin from the man. They waited in silence, patiently as others finished up and the two of them could step forward. Tecna resisted the urge to use magic just to trace the machine and learn it inside and out. Instead she let the guy pick his character first before selecting her own. Her decision was based off of what she’d observed other players doing. As the fight begin Tecna was surprised with her opponent's skill. He knew what he was doing and was even to counter and block her choice characters attacks. They flipped between forcing one and another to defense, and then stealing the offense. People were gathering around them marveling at the endless battle going on, on the screen.  


“Hey you are good.”  


Tecna couldn’t help but smile at the compliment he paid her as they still went back and forth. “You're not bad yourself.” Tecna stated stopping herself before the second part slipped out. She nearly told this stranger that he was almost as good, if not better than Timmy at video games. Thankfully the game stole her attention back so she didn’t dwell on her ex. With the next combo Tecna clenched victory the game announcing it and people clapping. This was something Tecna wasn’t sure why, and didn’t understand what the big deal was.  


“Man you are really good. Thanks for the good game.” The man smiled extending his hand for a handshake. “I’m Sanada Ryo. Ryo to my friends.”  


“Tecna, and thank you.” Tecna answered shaking Ryo’s dark tan hand. Tecna opened her mouth to say something more when she heard Stella scream. “Stella!” Tecna turned and ran out of the arcade the man calling after her.

~~~~

Stella loved the deals she’d gotten for the clothes and shoes, that she’d seen in the store. She was fixing the strap of her shirt when she bumped into someone. Before she could even look up she heard others people move in closer. The creeps were leering at her and her bags. As the one in front of her reached out to place a hand around her waist Stella shoved him back.  


“Back up creep!”  


“Oh come on we just want to help you with your bags. Where are you heading sweetie? We’ll get you there no problem.” Stella made a face of disgust as the one to her left spoke. He had the same horrible taste in hairstyle and clothes as Duman had, had. That one even attempted to grab her purse.  


“No way!” Stella snapped wishing so badly that they were at Magix and she could just zap these fools. She yanked her purse away from him but stumbled back into the third. What surprised her was that people weren’t even stopping those who glanced at the scene just walked quicker.  


“Why don’t you come with us.”  


“No. Now LET GO OF ME!” Stella screamed at the top of her lungs. The three seemed to be taken aback for a moment so she took the chance to slam her heel down on one's foot and smack the second one with her purse. She then tried to run but the leader grabbed her wrist.  


“Bad move.” Stella stared wide eyed as he yanked her back to him despite her struggling. She could see Tecna in the distance running towards her but she worried Tecna would just get hurt too. The guy raised a hand to hit her but before he could swing another hand caught his wrist.  


“No the bad move was picking on a lady!” An angry voice stated lowly. The owner was a broad shouldered man with black blue hair and dark blue eyes that looked less than pleased. He was in an orange shirt and black pants, and his muscles barely flex as he pushed Stella out of the ringleaders grip. Before the man could say a word Tecna and another guy had joined Stella and her mystery hero.  


“Stay out of this!”  


“No way man, and I’d back down if I were you.” Ryo stated glaring at the three delinquents. Before any of the three could say another word the man in the orange shirt bent the ringleaders wrist back till he cried out. He let go and the four of them watched the three run off.  


“Spineless punks.” The man in the orange shirt spat.  


“Stella are you alright?” Tecna asked, placing a hand on Stella’s shoulder.  


“Yeah, I’m fine. They were just creeps.” Stella huffed “Plus at least one person around here is going to help someone in distress.” Stella stated glaring out over the passers by.  


“Hey don’t be too hard on them, but I’m always happy to help. I’m Rei Fuan Shuu, or Shuu.” Shuu smiled introducing himself to the lady he just helped out.  


“Well thank you Shuu, but Stella and I should really get going.” Tecna interjected before Stella could introduce herself. Tecna could see the look Stella was giving her but she ignored it. “We have friends waiting for us.”  


“Hey no problem. Hopefully we’ll catch you around.” Ryo said with a smile. “See you around.”  


“Later.” Shuu smiled and followed Ryo’s lead to leave the two girls.  


“Tecna!” Stella whined looking at the fairy of technology with annoyance. “They were cute, and I might have been able to get the one to carry my bags.”  


“Stella we’re supposed to be scouting for any sign of the trix first off, second don’t you think it's a bit soon to be thinking of another guy?” Tecna countered but felt bad the minute Stella’s face dropped.  


“I’m just trying to pick up the piece Tecna. I’m not looking for anything, after what Brandon pulled I don’t want to think about anything with relationships.” Stella said her hands gripping her bags tighter. It was hard to even think about love at the moment.  


“But you’ve been talking about cute boys since yesterday.” Tecna stated her observation, in shock of what Stella said.  


“So what? I’m admiring them, doesn’t mean I want to hold hands or… or. I don’t even want to think about it.” Stella sniffled staring up at the sky so she wouldn’t cry. She didn’t want to cry over Brandon anymore. With his reputation he probably had a new girl, it just wasn’t fair. She didn’t want to talk about it, cause she was sure while her heart was broken he was having fun.  


“Stella I’m sorry. I thought I was the only one still not over it.” Tecna admitted as they started to walk down the street. “With how Flora and Musa seem to be, I couldn’t help but believe everyone is moving on faster than myself. And you were encouraging her.”  


“Oh Tecna, we all will move on in our own pace. Nothing is wrong with moving on slowly.” Stella smiled and reassured her friend. “I mean we spent five and for some of us six years together with those boys. I would’ve thought marriage was coming next… Not what they did.” Stella frowned hating how all five of those boys broke their hearts.  


“Thanks Stella, I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Tecna smiled and Stella hugged her friend.  


“Hey that’s why we’re sticking together. We’ll get each other through this, and kick the butt of the trix on the way.” Stella exclaimed and Tecna laughed.

~~~~

“Hey dolls we’re back!” Stella announced as Tecna and she entered their hotel room. Each of them carrying some bags.  


“Finally what kept you.” Musa asked heading over to help them with the bags. Soon Flora joined in helping as well.  


“Stella went shopping.” Tecna stated matter-of-factly, and Flora and Bloom started to laugh.  


“It figures, next time someone other than Stella will go.” Bloom said still chuckling.  


“Not my fault they had these adorable jeans and t-shirts for sale.”  


“Even if they weren’t on sale you would have got them.” Musa jabbed at her friend.  


“Well enough on that, we talked to Faragonda and she wasn’t familiar with anything called the dynasty so she’ll get back to us. It also looks like Aisha’s almost done with her obligations in Tides so she’ll be able to join us soon.” Bloom smiled but the smile didn’t last.  


“Bloom? This is all okay or good new so why aren’t you smiling?” Stella asked feeling a wave of dread as Flora also wore the same solemn expression.  


“Because they were debating sending the Specialist…” Bloom explained. Musa snorted, leaning against the wall and looking away from her friends, while the rest of the girl fell tensely silent. “For now Faragonda will keep them from coming but she isn’t sure how long that will last.”  


“What? B-but they can’t do this! We needed to get away from them, and then what happened with the trix!” Tecna cried out. The last person she wanted to see was Timmy. She especially didn’t want him around if she was going to need to rely on him.  


“Yeah we know and so does Miss Faragonda.” Bloom said trying to calm Tecna.  


Yet as all this was happening Stella just dropped the bags. She was in pure shock, and her heart clenched tightly with pain. This couldn’t be happening. She wanted to run and not look back but instead she was pulled from her daze as Flora hugged her. It was then everything she was trying to hold back came loose. Stella fell against her friend and started to sob, asking the questions she had the first day of her heart break. It was hard for all of them and in this moment the joy that they had started to reclaim was gone.

~~~~

In the nether realm Icy was quite angry that both her sisters had messed up the simple task they had. What really pissed her off was that the warriors they’d been warned about had actually hurt Darcy. Stormy wasn’t taking the news well either and wanted to join Icy in revenge. Sadly that revenge had to wait as they had a more pressing issue. Icy had nearly finished infusing the extra dark energy from the power they’d collected into the true ruler of this realm, Arago. Sure they’d run into some guardians but they were keeping them busy with the dynasty soldiers and hexes. Stormy had also gone out on a run to keep the protectors off balance.  


Yet as soon as Icy could awake Arago those fighting against them here wouldn’t matter. They would fall and so would the fairies and anyone else. After all Icy had a small portion of dark power harvested from Legendarium and she was infusing it into the demon she was reviving. Soon they would conquer every realm known, and they would finally rule. More importantly Icy would soon gain her revenge against Bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this fic on Fanfiction.net a couple years ago. I am finishing it there as well as here, just here I'm also fine tuning some of the rougher areas of writing. There will be several side stories that go with this one. I hope you have enjoyed my writing.


End file.
